


Wings

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cemetery, Dead Robin Hood, F/M, Forests, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Robin's soul may not be in Mt. Olympus or the Underworld, but that doesn't mean it's not still in Storybrooke.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of SpookyOQ: Bats.
> 
> A canon divergence of Season 6. No EQ, no final battle to worry about.

Regina didn’t tend to visit Robin’s grave. Even though his body was buried there, knowing that his soul was supposedly vanished without a trace, was enough for her to not feel connected to him in that spot. If she wanted to feel close to Robin, to yell at him for abandoning her or to sob apologies for not being able to save him, she went to the woods.

 

A gift from Emma, however, caused her to go to the cemetery.

 

Since the Underworld, Emma had been working on making amends to all she wronged as the Dark One. She attended therapy with her parents, she properly apologized to Henry. She had even had a long chat with Zelena about the allure of darkness. She called it “A Dark One’s A.A”. Her way of making amends with Regina had been a heartfelt note, attached to a vile. The end of the note explained the contents.

 

_When I lost Neal, I couldn’t accept that he was gone forever. By now, we’re aware that I have issues letting go. I scoured spell books to find a way to bring him back, but was met with nothing. I did see something about the dagger Hades used, however. While it’s true that Robin’s soul didn’t go into any after life, there’s a chance that he has been reincarnated into something else. Use this potion on his grave and you’ll find your way to him. I know it’s not the same as having him for good, but maybe it’ll be a small comfort._

Regina debated using it. After all, there was a chance that it wouldn’t work. She couldn’t be faced with heartbreak, not again. Yet, the more she saw it sitting on her nightstand, the more she was tempted. After yet another sleepless night, she got out of bed and grabbed hold of it, heading to the cemetery.

 

She stood on the grave of her deceased lover. A part of her wanted to be selfish and move his coffin to her vault, where Daniel and her father were laid to rest. The other part of her knew that wasn’t right. Roland and little Robin could visit their father’s grave with ease, as could anyone else’s life that he touched. Besides, it wasn’t as if this was where she felt close to him anyway.

 

Regina poured the potion onto the grass that had grown above the soil and watched as it glowed a bright red. It went through the glass and into the woods, Regina following quickly after it. Just as soon as it began, however, it seemed to disappear. She was left in the middle of the forest, the wind rustling through her hair and causing her to hold her jacket tighter to her body.

 

“Why is all of my life in a damn forest?” She muttered to herself.

 

She looked around, to find any sign of where he might be. Was he the great oak tree that she didn’t recognize? No, why would Robin come back as a tree? Could he be the owl she heard calling nearby? That didn’t seem right, either. Owls had never been anything special to him.

 

Regina heard fluttering and looked around in the dark. She removed a flashlight from her bag to see better and soon realized there was a silver haired bat flying over her. She sighed, trying to shoo it away.

 

“Go, scat, I’m not scared of you. Go torture the teenagers that think you’re secretly a vampire.”

 

Yet, the bat stayed where it was. It circled her and she was afraid for a moment that it might attack, but instead, it stayed calm. She took a step closer and held out her hand, feeling a bit too much like Snow White in that moment. The bat landed on her finger, staring at her with its pitch black eyes. It barred its sharp teeth, but didn’t attempt to bite.

  
“Robin?” She whispered.

 

The bat stared at her for another moment, before flapping its wings and flying away. It seemed to be heading for the moon. Regina stared after it, in awe.

 

“Goodbye, my love.”


End file.
